


Sunrise

by indigorose50



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt was Steve/Tony with the keyword "sorry".Tony pulls an all nighter before a big meeting.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr but I thought it was good enough for here too. I'd love an excuse to write more little Marvel stories like this. Enjoy~

There was something magical about sunrise. It was the reminder of a fresh new day at one’s disposal. It was a breathtaking array of colors and the alarm clock of creatures everywhere. Sunrise was truly a sight to behold.

Not that Tony Stark could see it way down in his workshop.

And even if he could he probably would have glared at it in defiance of every adage about not looking directly at the sun. All nighters had that effect on him.

He sighed when JARVIS announced what time it was. With a wave of his hand he put his electronic notes into a folder marked “Fission Mailed”. The night had been a waste. Every test had gone up in flames and some hadn’t even gone past the calculation phase.

“JARVIS, I think we’re done here.” Tony said as he stood and stretched. Several parts of him popped heroically as he did so. 

“Very good, sir. I recommend a nap before your meeting with SHIELD at 10.”

Shit. There was that, wasn’t there?

“No time. If I slept now I’d want 9 hours, not 3.” Plus Tony’s mind was spinning with ways to fix this new suit design. He knew himself. There was no way he could calm down enough to sleep.

JARVIS did the computer equivalent of grumbling to himself as Tony crossed tot he elevators. Shower, a shave, and maybe asking Banner/Hulk to slap him in the face would wake him right up. SHIELD would be none the wiser. Coffee would help but he wouldn’t have time to wait for the coffee maker so he mentally nixed that, though it hurt to do so.

The ding of the elevator snapped Tony back to himself. Shit, maybe he was too tired for a full meeting. Maybe he could pay some baddy to attack the city and get him out of it. Wait, no, that was  _more_ work. And probably would warrant a debrief meeting on top of everything else.

Running a hand down his face, Tony walked out of the elevator and headed for the kitchen. Any sane person would be asleep still so Tony expected he wouldn’t have to struggle through conversation just yet.

Hence his surprise when he spotted Steve Rogers at the counter. Tony froze when he saw Steve. Steve looked over at him and smiled too brightly for the early hour. “Good morning,” he said.

“Not really,” Tony drawled, taking in Steve’s workout clothes and hating him a little. “What are you doing here?”

“JARVIS said you were on your way up so I made coffee.”

“You what.”

Steve turned around and, sure enough, was holding two steaming mugs. He held out a red one to Tony. “Just sugar, right?”

Tony wordlessly took the mug. Then he stepped forward into Steve’s personal bubble and kissed him full on the mouth. He lingered for perhaps a moment longer than he planned before pulling away. “Sorry,” he muttered, not meaning it. “I just. I love coffee.”

Steve audibly swallowed. “It’s… fine.”

“You should make me coffee more often.”   

“Maybe I will.”

“I’m half asleep and don’t know what I’m saying, what’s your excuse?”

“Don’t need one,” Steve said with a low chuckle. He leaned in for Tony’s lips again. They stayed like that for a while, idly exploring this new development as rays of sun crept through the window. Steve’s hand had curled into Tony’s hair and Tony had his free arm around Steve’s waist. 

Then some coffee sloshed over Tony’s hand and he cursed against Steve’s mouth. “I should drink this,” Tony remarked lamely, switching hands so he could shake his burning one. 

“You should also shower.”

“Don’t get high and mighty just because you can work a coffee machine.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve left the kitchen clutching his own mug. Tony watched him go, a small smile taking his face.

Maybe sunrise  _was_ magical after all.


End file.
